1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device suitable for use as a cellular phone and a pocket computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable terminal device such as a cellular phone, such a structure is known that a first member having a keyboard operation portion and a microphone portion and a second member having a display portion and a speaker portion are disposed in separate cases, and these cases are coupled to each other via a hinge device so as to be openable/closable relative to each other, or so as to be slidable relative to each other in one direction. As portable terminal devices with such a structure, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-46625 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-65321 (Patent Document 2) are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses the structure such that a first member having a keyboard operation portion and a second member having a display portion are coupled to each other at end portions thereof via a hinge device so as to be openable/closable, and Patent Document 2 discloses the structure such that a first member having a keyboard operation portion and a second member having a display portion are coupled to each other so as to be slidable relative to each other in one direction via a slide mechanism.
In both of the portable terminal devices of the abovementioned patent documents, the second member cannot change its posture while it is at an open position or at a slided position. This poses a problem of poor operability since it is not possible to direct a camera forward while keeping the first member unmoved if the camera is disposed, for example, on a side face or a rear face of the second member.
There is also a problem, especially in the structure disclosed in Patent Document 2, that a screen gets easily scratched since the display portion is constantly exposed outside.